Dream Chojin Tag Arc
Dream Chojin Tag (Manga Chapters 209-273, Anime Episodes 87-119) About When a tag tournament to decide the worlds greatest tag team is held, the remnants of the Devil Knights (Asuraman and Sunshine) steal the Justice Chojin's Friendship Power. After being abandoned by his friends one after another, Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great (Prince Kamehame and - later - Terryman in disguise) form the Muscle Brothers and fight to regain the Friendship Power. 'Story' Pre-History A second Mount Fuji appears in Japan. Kinnikuman: Chapter 209 On top of this mountain, the Universal Chojin Tag Team trophy appears. Underneath, there appears a series of rings that allow for eight tag-teams to compete. Terryman - along with the other justice chojin - goes to Kourakuen Hall to discuss the situation. After the others announce their group, Terryman states he has no reason to object to their decision and walks away. Terryman reveals he will not team up with Kinnikuman, but instead seeks to work with Geronimo and bring him back to full health (since he is now in a vegetative state). Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 Terryman visits a Cherokee village in Oklahoma, where - despite his soul supposedly having left his body - Geronimo protects him from being attacked by the villagers. Terryman begs Chief Cheyenne to heal Geronimo and bring him back to full health. Once Geronimo is healed, and turned into a chojin, they arrive together in Japan for the tournament. Kinnikuman: Chapter 212 First Round (More to Come) Quarter-Finals 4D Killer Combo vs Muscle Brothers In the Dream Chojin Tag Arc, the 4D Killer Combo await the Muscle Brothers by standing on the ceiling above the first ring, and - as the Muscle Brothers enter - drop down upon them as a preemptive attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214Kinnikuman strikes at Pentagon, who retaliates with a Flying Body Attack, but Kinnikuman throws him out of the ring when a 4D Warp is used (allowing Black Hole to suck Pentagon into his body). This counter allows Pentagon to appear behind Kinnikuman and strike him in the face with an Elbow Bat. Kinnikuman ignores Kinnikuman Great's attempt to tag in, despite bleeding profusely, and this allows Black Hole to swap places with Pentagon. Black Hole throws Kinnikuman to the ropes; Kinnikuman Great reassures Kinnikuman they are equals, but Kinnikuman is determined to prove himself to what he considers his master. He still tags in Kinnikuman Great, despite his reservations, who uses a martial arts kick to attack Black Hole. They exchange several blows, but Kinnikuman Great temporarily incapacitates Black Hole with a Rolling Savate. The other teams leave their rings, so that they may watch the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 215 Black Hole catches Kinnikuman Great off-guard and throws him to the ropes, in an attempt to engage in a German Suplex, but Kinnikuman Great counters with a Reverse Kick. Kinnikuman worries about loses the spotlight, as he starts to argue with Kinnikuman Great and trust breaks down, and this leads to the 4D Killer Combo gaining an advantage. As the 4D Combo use 4D Warp again, Great throws Kinnikuman out of the ring so that he may strike Pentagon midair. This fatigues both Pentagon and Great. Kinnikuman locks Black Hole in a Boston Crab, while Pentagon uses Chronos Change, which reverses their positions and allows Black Hole the upper hand. Each move Kinnikuman uses on Black Hole becomes countered with Pentagon's Chronos Change, and - as Great comes to the defence - Pentagon uses Time Stop to freeze Great and stop with a Pile Driver. They stop Great with a 4D Cross. Kinnikuman tries to counter with a White Hole, but Black Hole's body is now double-layered. Kinnikuman: Chapter 216 Kinnikuman tries to fight alone, using a Body Slam on Pentagon, but Pentagon uses Chronos Change to switch Kinnikuman's place with Black Hole. 4D Combo tries to use a 4D Cross on Kinnikuman, but he counters with advice from the voice of Great. Kinnikuman forcibly spins the star on Pentagon's face, making him turn back time and enabling Kinnikuman to use a Pile Driver attack. Great tries to escape through Black Hole, grabbing his mask in the process, but Black Hole closes access to his dimension. Black Hole and Great fight within the dimension, and Great uses a Kinniku Buster to defeat Black Hole, while Kinnikuman uses the Kinniku Driver to defeat Pentagon. They combine their attacks into a Muscle Docking, which allows them to win the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217 (More to Come) The Machineguns vs. Stray Devil Chojin Combo The Machineguns enter their ring through a randomised set of corridors, which pits them against the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 Later, when the justice chojin group together to protect Robin Mask, whose face is exposed, Terryman refuses to offer his help and states that his merciful nature has made him weak. Kinnikuman: Chapter 226 The New Machineguns - (compromised of Terryman and Geronimo) - start the match dirty, by attacking after pretending to shake hands with their opponents: Stray Akuma Chojin Combo. Terryman starts to strangle Asuraman with a bandage. Kinnikuman: Chapter 227 Asuraman counters with a Body Slam, and Terryman then calls Geronimo in for a tag-team counter-move, before he tags in Geronimo. Terryman soon starts to doubt himself and regrets not having teamed with Kinnikuman. They then break off two of Asuraman's arms. The dolls collected by the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo scatter and break on the ring-mat, which leads Terryman to suspect that it means his destiny is to be killed in the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 228 They exchange a series of blows, but are soon outmatched with a Hell's Combination technique. Terryman is then heavily beaten, but Geronimo fails to understand his hand gestures, and Terryman realises his mistake in pairing up with someone other than Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 229 Kinnikuman offers his support from the crowds, reinvigorating Terryman who nearly wins against Sunshine, but Asuraman threatens to take Geronimo's life lest Terryman concede. Kinnikuman: Chapter 230 Terryman rips off his stars from his arms, symbols of his chojin nature, and concedes. He is saved by Kinnikuman Great, when the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo fight on past the bell, but this act costs Kinnikuman Great a vast deal of injuries and incapacitates him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 231-232 It is shown that Kinnikuman Great is dying, and he gives Terryman his mask and asks Terryman to act in his place: Terryman agrees. Kinnikuman: Chapter 232 Prince Kamehame's spirit then trains Terryman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 233 Semi-Finals Muscle Brothers. Stray Devil Chojin Combo A tug-of-war determines that Terryman's next match is against the Stray Devil Combo again (due to him assuming Kamehame's position and joining Kinnikuman's team with no one wiser). Kinnikuman: Chapter 234 The match takes place with their competitors surrounding the ring, so no one is allowed escape except through death. Terryman struggles to keep pace in the match, but Kamehame's spirit tells him that he should try to emulate him less and be his own person, and so he starts to use his own techniques and style again. Kinnikuman: Chapter 235 They begin to work well together as a team, until the cursed canvas comes to life with the spirits of the Seven Akuma Chojin they destroyed in an earlier arc. Kinnikuman: Chapter 236 The Muscle Brothers start to fail once more, when - after sowing seeds of doubt about Kinnikuman Great II's identity - Kinnikuman and Terryman start to fight among themselves, with Kinnikuman demanding to see his face. Kinnikuman: Chapter 239 When Terryman sacrifices himself for Kinnikuman, it reignites their Yuujo Power. The two then manage to win the match, after a series of events and some flashbacks to Asuraman's childhood, with a Muscle Docking technique. Kinnikuman: Chapter 242 It is later Terryman who discovers Doctor Bombe is deceased, and stops the others from uncovering his dead body, lest it demotivate them, and he then buries Bombe alongside his best friend: Kamehame. Kinnikuman: Chapter 255 (More to Come) Finals When Kinnikuman's new partner - Prince Kamehame - dies as a result of his injuries, midway through the tournament, Terryman assumes his mask and identity and is briefly trained by Kamehame in his techniques (via his spirit). Kinnikuman: Chapter 233 He joins Kinnikuman in the Tug-of-War Ceremony, which matches them against the Stray Devil Chojin Combo. Kinnikuman: Chapter 234 The match takes place with their competitors surrounding the ring, so no one is allowed escape except through death. Terryman struggles to keep pace in the match, but Kamehame's spirit tells him that he should try to emulate him less and be his own person, and so he starts to use his own techniques and style again. Kinnikuman: Chapter 235 They begin to work well together as a team, until the cursed canvas comes to life with the spirits of the Seven Akuma Chojin they destroyed in an earlier arc. Kinnikuman: Chapter 236 The Machineguns (still believed to be the Muscle Brothers) start to fail once more, when - after sowing seeds of doubt about Kinnikuman Great II's identity - Kinnikuman and Terryman start to fight among themselves, with Kinnikuman demanding to see his face. Kinnikuman: Chapter 239 When Terryman sacrifices himself for Kinnikuman, it reignites their Friendship Power. The two then manage to win the match, after a series of events and some flashbacks to Asuraman's childhood, with a Muscle Docking technique. Kinnikuman: Chapter 242 The final match is against Hell Missionaries; the ring is surrounded by swords, which will pierce anyone thrown out of the ring or who tries to escape. Kinnikuman: Chapter 256 The match will be a three-round match, with each round lasting ten minutes until the final round, which will have no time-limit attached. During the match against Neptuneman, some of Terryman's blond hair is exposed. Kinnikuman: Chapter 257 More and more of Terryman's face is exposed, as he panics at the idea Kinnikuman may reject him on learning the truth, and thus leaves himself open to attacks. Kinnikuman: Chapter 258 With only seconds to spare, Terryman is defeated with a Cross-Bomber in the first round and his face is revealed. Kinnikuman: Chapter 259 Terryman has his stars returned to him by Asuraman, who rejects how he gave up earlier, and - thus due to not having technically quit his match - is still eligible to compete in the tournament, as he never technically lost. Kinnikuman: Chapter 260-261 They gain an advantage in the second round, and Kinnikuman - now their friendship is renewed - tears his white vest to offer a makeshift bandage to Terryman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 262 They later manage to trick their opponents by switching places underneath the ring and swapping masks, and this lets them gain the upper-hand. Kinnikuman: Chapter 264 Terryman is then knocked out of the ring onto the spikes, where he is incapacitated. Kinnikuman: Chapter 266 They work together, after Terryman recovers to win with a Muscle Docking. Kinnikuman: Chapter 272 The two of them win the third round when both opponents faint. Kinnikuman: Chapter 273 They then continue together to retrieve their trophy. 'Tag Bracket' 'Matches' 'First Round' ;Big Bombers vs. Stray Akuma Combo ;Muscle Brothers vs. 4D Killer Combo ;Most Dangerous Combo vs. 20 Million Powers ;Most Dangerous Combo vs. Killer Game Combo ;20 Million Powers vs. Killer Game Combo ;Chojin Master/Student Combo vs. Hell Missionaries ;New Machineguns vs. Stray Akuma Combo 'Semi-Finals' ;Muscle Brothers vs. Stray Akuma Combo ;20 Million Powers vs. Hell Missionaries 'Finals' ;Muscle Brothers vs. Hell Missionaries ;The Machineguns vs. Hell Missionaries References Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs